


Sea Shell

by paraboobizarre



Series: Charmed [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill chuckled quietly, weighing the heavy chain in his hand when he suddenly stilled, a particular pendant catching his eye...a tiny sea shell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Shell

...it was a tiny silver sea shell, dangling from the bracelet right between the teddy bear and the tiny black sneaker. A fond smile slipped into Bill's face as he remembered that particular instance – their first holiday on the Maldives... 

 

Bill hadn't been excited at all when it was time to pack. With somnambulist confidence he emptied his closet and filled three suitcases with neatly stacked piles of clothes and shoes. He emptied his bulging make up bag and just packed stuff he thought Tom would pack as well: toothbrush and paste, soap and deodorant, sun lotion and shampoo.

Bill wasn't overly excited when the cab honked its horn down in the street and Tom shooed him down the winding staircase from the apartment down into the street. Just another trip to the airport to catch just another plane.

Bill was getting just a teeny bit antsy when the cab got stuck in a traffic jam just outside town. He compulsively kept stealing glances at Tom's wristwatch. They still had more than two hours before the plane left but still...Bill liked to be on time for his flights.

Bill didn't really feel the holiday spirit when he piled into the first class compartment of the airplane and the stupid stewardess kept offering him drinks and magazines, kept asking him if he needed anything. What Bill needed was a holiday.

Bill couldn't have cared less about what awaited him when the plane took off, the acceleration pressing him into his seat and his ears going _POP_ as the plane went up higher and everything around him suddenly seemed to have the volume turned down. He pulled his sleeping mask over his eyes and threw in a couple of light sleeping pills. Soon he dozed off, snuggled in one of Tom's hoodies to protect himself against the obnoxious cold from the air conditioning, completely missing the entirety of the nine-hours flight.

Bill was moody when Tom woke him up, shaking him so hard Bill's sleeping mask got dislodged and he was blinded by the bright sun shining in through the tiny bull's eye window.  
The plane landed with a thump on the tarmac, a chorus of clicking seat belts mixing with the usual round of applause as if the captain had just mastered a truly difficult landing. As if...

Bill was thoroughly annoyed when he stepped out of the plane and began to sweat immediately. The high humidity was irritating and the wet, hot air rolled over him like a massive wave, smothering him. By the time Bill was through customs sweat was pouring down his back in a veritable river, his entire face dotted with perspiration, his hair glued to his neck and temples.  
Tom shrugged out of one of his shirt, using the discarded one to wrap up his dreads in an improvised turban before he grabbed two of Bill's suitcases and his own, meager duffel bag and purposefully strode out towards the taxi stand.

The ride was nothing short of painful. Indian music, which sounded like someone was drowning a bag of kittens, blasted out of the cab driver's stereo, whose English was nothing short of mangled and unintelligible. Tom didn't seem to mind any of this. He was leaning out of the opened side window, watching the scenery flick by. Bill felt like he was glued to the plastic leather imitation seats, his fingers and toes were swelling up and he could feel a massive headache lurking just behind his eyeballs. When the cab driver started to howl along to the chorus of the drowning kitten song Bill was sure he had landed in hell rather than on a nice tropical island...

 

"I don't get why you are so extremely tense," Tom muttered round the drinking straw sticking out of the fake coconut serving as a cocktail bowl.  
"This is our first real holiday in like _ages_ \- enjoy it!"

Hearing the word 'enjoy' in the imperative form did nothing whatsoever to lighten Bill's mood. By now he was on his fourth aspirin of the day and it was barely two in the afternoon. After the first swim in the sea – read as, Tom splashing through the waves like an excited little kid while Bill stood on the shore under the shade a palm tree, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking generally disgusted and annoyed – Bill decided he was definitely going to hate every single second of this godforsaken holiday and nothing on this world would make him change his mind.

Tom pensively sipped on his Piña Colada watching Bill over the rim of his sunglasses. As soon as they had arrived at their bungalow Bill was stripped out of his clothes and thrown them into a messy pile in the corner of his bedroom. He had rooted through his suitcase and got out a short sleeved shirt that read "dig up some dirt" and had proceeded to attack it with a pair of scissors, cutting off the sleeves and a considerable amount of material at the bottom of it as well. The mangled strips of fabric joined the pile of his other clothes while Bill huffed and muttered angrily under his breath as he pulled on the shirt and a pair of swimming trunks.

When Bill stepped out onto the patio and immediately complained about the sand between his toes Tom knew it was up to him to do something to get his moody baby brother to enjoy their holiday or otherwise it would be ruined for both of them.

 

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuu-huck!" The door to the bathroom slammed shut and Bill stomped into the spacious bedroom, flinging his towel into the next best corner before he collapsed on the bed with an exasperated sigh.

Tom watched him from where he sat propped up on a luxuriously broad sofa, plucking at his guitar. Bill lay still for about two seconds before his hands contorted into claws ripping at the bed sheets and he launched right into his tempter-tantrum, Rumpelstiltskin act, flailing his arms and legs and growling under his breath.

"I just came out of the goddamn shower and now I've got sand again. EVERYWHERE!" Bill groused, "stupid shit fucking sand!"

With a deep sigh, Tom heaved himself out of the comfy cushions to walk over to the bed.

"Turn on your belly," he instructed Bil, using the kind of big brother voice that begged little to no argument.

"Why would I? You want me to roll around in the sand? I'm not some fucking Wiener Schnitzel to be breaded in sand!"

Tom leaned over the bed and gripped Bill's arm and one side of his hip, forcefully turning him over with one graceful flip. Bill hmpfed and landed on his belly, rolling his eyes but shutting up for now.

Opening the bedside drawer, Tom fumbled for something inside it, his eyes never leaving Bill's prone form. Bill was still pale all over, his skin looking like porcelain it was that white.  
Finally Tom's fingers came upon the familiar form of the tube and he pulled it out. Slowly he inched on the bed, finally straddling Bill, sitting down on his brother's bare ass. Bill turned his head to look at him, shooting him the kind of venomous glance that seemed to be saying, _'this better be good or else I will make your life a living hell for the next two weeks'_.

Tom quickly uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the contents into his palm. It had already warmed up in the heat here and a nice, oily puddly began to form in the palm of his hand.

Under him Bill gave off an indistinct whining sound as he crossed his arms under his chin.  
"I am so not in the mood for sex now...anything that involves moving and sweating – forget it!"

Tom simply smiled to himself and held the bottle out to Bill to look at it.  
"Massaging oil and edible lube," Bill read slowly, disbelief tinting the edge of his voice, before he tossed it on the other side of the bed.  
"Like I said, I am so not in the mood for it and if you think edible lube will change my mind, think again! I'm sweating down my ass crack and I'm covered in sand – not even chocolate lube will help cover up _that_ taste," Bill rattled on, taking a deep breath to continue with his tirade but he what came out instead was a breathy little sigh.

"Oh my God...yesssss!" Bill breathed as Tom's hands, covered with the oily substance, dug into his shoulder blades again. "Mhmmmmm...don't stop..."

Slowly Tom worked his way across Bill's shoulder blades, massaging his neck and down his upper arms. Under his fingers he could feel his brother's tense muscles, like someone had inserted a steel plate just under the skin, slowly become more malleable with time. Bill had fallen completely silent over time, his low encouraging whispers totally subsided by now, and he was just laying there, splayed out on the bed, the skin on his back shining with oil, laying completely still with just the hint of a serene smile splashed across his face.

Tom let his hands travel down lower, beginning to work on the middle section of Bill's back. The lube spread easily, the warm sweetness of the chocolate flavor wafting around them, getting a little more intense the more Tom rubbed. Every time he pulled and massaged a group of muscles, going upwards he made sure to roll his hips down against Bill's ass, putting his whole body weight into the massaging.

His little trick didn't fail to produce the desired effect. Soon, every time Tom rolled down against his twin, Bill would let out just the tiniest of gasps, pushing his hips up against Tom as best he could before he was forced down into the mattress again. It was the kind of sound Tom knew only too well. It had been one of the first noises he had become acquainted with when he and Bill had started to mess around. It was that _mmh-good-more-please_ kind of sound. It came when he kissed Bill for a long time and petted him until Bill's pants were straining against his cock. It was an endearing kind of sound and terribly arousing at the same time for it signaled the few times Tom was actually in charge of their encounters. Under his fingers Bill was like wax and Tom felt it was safe enough to proceed down further.

Inching further down on the mattress Tom took up the tube again and drizzled a generous amount of it directly on the small of Bill's back, just where those tiny dimples eased down into that pert little ass. Bill shivered involuntarily as the oil crept down his ass crack and Tom smiled to himself as he watched his brother wriggle around before he spread a flat palm against the small of his twin's back, smoothing the liquid evenly over the skin.

"Are we gonna...you know...?" Bill asked suddenly, his voice a whole lot softer and more subdued than before. There was no trace of the angry, spoiled little child-like temper left in his twin's voice. It sounded sweet and had that breathless kind of quality to it that made Tom want to bundle Bill up every time and hold him forever.

Casually Tom traced one finger down the cleft, following the path the oil had taken, watching Bill's eyelids flutter as he did so. He shook his head, tracing small circles over Bill's hole, rubbing the oil into the sensitive skin there. Bill's legs inched apart, subtly, as if he wanted to encourage him. Tom didn't need any encouragement, not in the least; watching Bill writhe and wriggle, all those little sounds that reached his ears were quite enough. Tom just didn't want to 'ruin' this special thing now by doing what they always did. They would still have plenty of opportunity to screw each others brains out.

He ran his fingers up and down Bill's ass, delighting in the fact that Bill was picking up to the rhythm, pumping his hips in time with Tom's movements. He rubbed himself against the sheets one every downward drive, mewling softly every so often. Tom could feel the bulge straining against his swimming trunks, tenting them. Bill just got to him every time, no matter in which way, Bill always had Tom wrapped around his little finger even if he was not aware of it.

The room smelled of Bill's shower gel and that typical perfume of suntan lotion that transported Tom right back to his childhood when it was just him and Bill hanging out at the little lake right outside Loitsche. It was that typical smell of summer, sun and sunbaked skin; that typical earthen smell of Bill's skin, sweet and full of memories, so intensely familiar that it was almost overwhelming.

Without really thinking about it, Tom bent down, pressing his lips right against Bill's tailbone, just where his back curved down to his ass. The oil smeared against his lips, tasting of chocolate and vanilla. He barely heard Bill gasp as he went down lower, letting his tongue snake out and lick up the crease. As if on its own one of his hands snaked down, wedging itself beneath Bill and the bed. He let it glide down the flat plain of his twin's stomach until he nudged against Bill's hard on. His hand still covered in lube he slowly pumped up and down, jerking Bill off slowly.

He could tell how good it was by the way he felt Bill's stomach heave under his hand, breathe in, breathe out, his brother rocking back and forth, pressing his backside right against Tom's face. Maybe he should have minded but it was all too exciting right now to really think about it. How much he could still get to Bill, make his brother writhe in ecstasy was an endless well of amazement to Tom.

Closing his lips right over the tight little pucker of Bill's hole, Tom started to suckle, tasting chocolate and the vaguely artificial scent of the lube. Bill was wet, he could tell; the noises increased as well, meandering from low moans to guttural grunts when Tom pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Bill muttered something incoherent and the next moment Tom felt his brother stiffen against him. Warm fluid splattered into the palm of his hand, webbing between his fingers. With one long, low exhale Bill melted back into a heaving mass of limbs on the bed, his cheek pressed against the rumpled bedding.

"Gawd..." Bill sighed, wiping some strands of hair out of his sweaty face.

Tom leaned back and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He hadn't realized it but he was slicked with sweat just as much as Bill was. His mouth tasted strange of the edible lube but looking down on Bill all in disarray and with that dopey smile on his face, it was definitely worth it.

With supreme effort, his legs feeling like jelly, Tom crawled up to lay down next to his brother on the bed. Bill's eyes were half closed already, his entire face radiating satisfaction, his body radiating heat.

"Feeling the holiday spirit now? Feeling more relaxed?" Tom whispered as if he was afraid of rousing Bill again.  
All he got in reply was a happy sigh and a vague nod, before Bill fluffed up the pillow beneath his head, closed his eyes and dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
